A Raura Christmas
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum have a Christmas party at Ross's house! Ross gets his girlfriend Laura a really good Christmas gift, and they admit something to each other!


Hey y'all!

So, I told you that I'd have so many new stories up today, and I am keeping that promise!

But, first of all, merry Christmas! I know that not everyone celebrates Christmas, so Happy Hanukah, happy Kwanza, happy Diwali, and happy holidays! I hope you guys have a great holiday season and all get to spend time with your families!

So, on to what this story is: a Raura Christmas! I'm so excited for this story and from the first day I wrote a fanfiction story I couldn't wait until Christmas so I could write a Christmas story! So, I really hope you love it as much as I do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, R5, or anything else you see that you recognize.

P.S. In this story, he means Ross and she means Laura, unless I say otherwise. Also, the time in the story is on Christmas day.

She walked up to her boyfriend's house. Today was his Christmas party! She was so excited to be spending her first Christmas with her boyfriend! Well, their first Christmas as a couple. One of the reasons she was so excited for this was because he was so happy about it.

She rang their doorbell. She waited a few seconds, heard the sound of a lock turning, and when the door opened, she was face to face with Rydel. They both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before Rydel broke the silence and screamed with joy. "Laura!" Rydel said, pulling Laura into a hug. "I missed you so much!" Rydel said.

"Rydel! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?!" she asked.

"Actually, I'm super good! Come on in!" They walked up to Rydel's bedroom. After talking about girl stuff and catching up on life for a few minutes, they heard a knock on Rydel's door.

"Come in!" Rydel said.

"Hey, Rydel, are you trying to steal my girlfriend?" he joked.

Laura ran to him and jumped into his arms, he caught her, of course. "I missed you, handsome!" she said.

"Laura, I saw you last night." He said.

"What? Am I not allowed to miss my boyfriend?" she teased.

Rydel cleared her throat. "Alright, you guys are super adorable! But, I'm pretty sure you want to be without me for a few minutes." Rydel stood up, leaving the room. Raura were alone for a second, before Rydel turned back into the room and teased, "Ross! Take your girl out of my room! Go to your own!"

Ross and Laura intertwined their fingers together, walking into the hallway and into Ross's room.

"Merry Christmas, babe! Our first Christmas together!" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad we finally admitted our feelings to each other. I remember last year, all I wanted was to sit next to you and hug and kiss you when we opened presents. But I couldn't do that. But now, I can hug you and hold your hand and kiss you all I want!" Laura smiled.

"Laur, you're amazing. Have I told you that?"

"Not since when you texted me last night." She giggled.

"Well, its true. C'mon, let's go get some food downstairs." He said. They stood up, and as they were walking, he swung his arm around her shoulder. She put her arm around his waist. They walked down the stairs and into the Lynch's kitchen.

Stormie made all the food, and it was served buffet style. (everyone picked their own food) Ross, being the sweet gentleman he is, served Laura before himself. He picked up a plate for her, and as they walked along the line of food, she told him what she wanted, and he put it on her plate. He walked her to a table where they'd sit, still carrying her food.

"Wait here, angel. I'm going to go get some food for myself, then I'll be back. Want anything to drink?" he asked her.

"Water would be great, thanks!" she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

He walked back into the kitchen. While he was gone, she thought about how perfect her _boyfriend_ was. How much she loved being able to call him that.

"Here's your water, beautiful." He said, distracting her from her thoughts.

"How do I deserve such a perfect boyfriend?"

"Laur, how do I deserve you?"

She kissed him on the lips. They ate their food, occasionally putting a piece of fruit into each other's mouth. Basically, being adorable.

His phone buzzed. Rydel had texted him.

From: Rydel

To: Ross

Hey baby bro. Raini and Calum are here. Go to the front door.

From: Ross

To: Rydel

Alright, I will. XO

"Babe, Raini and Calum are here!" he said, motioning for her to stand up. They began walking toward the front door, hand in hand.

"Hey guys!" Ross said when he opened the door.

"OMG, thanks for having us! Y'all are too cute!" Raini giggled.

"Thanks!" she said, giving him a kiss.

"AWWWWWW!" Calum joked.

"Haha, very funny. Y'all want something to eat?" he asked his friends.

"Uh, yes please! I'm starving!" Raini said.

"Okay, all the food's in the kitchen. Come join us (Ross and Laura) in the living room when you're done." He said.

They held hands when walking to the living room. "Laura, how did I end up with such a great girlfriend?" he asked. She smiled.

After a few minutes, Raini and Calum joined them.

"So guys, you ready for our gift exchange?" Calum asked the three others.

"Uh, duh!" she said.

Ross and Laura went to get their presents from Ross's room.

When they came back downstairs, Laura said, "Here Raini, this is for you!" handing Raini a gift bag. The four best friends handed their presents to each other.

Here's what they all got:

Raini: Fuzzy sweater from Ross, Shower gel from Calum, and a pillow that said "Best Friends" from Laura

Calum: T-shirt that said "I'm a goofball" from Raini, Bluetooth speaker from Laura, and knee-high socks that had pictures of food on them from Ross

Ross: Polaroid camera and film from Raini, t-shirt that said "Calum is the best" from (well, who else) Calum, and some new rings with hearts on them from Laura

Laura: case for her flip phone from Calum (A/N: Not sure if they have cases for these phones, but whatever), new perfume set from Raini, and two tickets for the Taylor Swift concert next month from Ross

"Guys! Y'all are too nice! I love y'all so much!" she said, giving her friends a hug.

"Yeah, seriously, these gifts are amazing!" Raini said.

"Ross, I, I, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so excited!" Laura said, talking about the concert tickets.

"You can take whoever you want with you. That's what the second ticket is for." He said. "It doesn't have to be me, if you don't want to."

"Oh, Ross- of course I want to go with you! You're the best boyfriend ever!" She said, kissing him.

The four friends continued to talk for a while. Raini and Calum decided to go talk to Mark, Stormie (Ross's parents), Vanessa (Laura's sister), and the rest of Ross's siblings.

"Laura, I'm so glad to have you in my life."

"I feel the same way."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ross broke the silence.

"I love you, Laura." He said. This was the first time he'd said it.

"Oh Ross, I love you too!" she said, kissing him.

"Merry Christmas, Laura." He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Ross."

AAHH! I loved this so much! Did you like it? I really hope you did! It took me half a day to write!

Guys, I appreciate you so much. Have a great holiday, and be sure to have a TON of fun!

Make sure to look out for the rest of my new stuff coming later today!

XOXO! Love y'all! Hasta la pasta! 

-Lauren


End file.
